Call of Cthulhu (Role-Playing Game)
Call of Cthulhu is a horror fiction role-playing game based on H. P. Lovecraft's story of the same name and the associated Cthulhu Mythos. The game, often abbreviated as CoC, is published by Chaosium. The game was first released in 1981, and eighteen editions (mostly fairly minor revisions) have been published to date. The game makes use of Chaosium's Basic Role-Playing (BRP) system, first seen in the game RuneQuest, but with special rules for Sanity. It is notable among roleplaying games for its longevity and also for remaining largely unchanged for most of its history, with only the most recent seventh edition making significant changes to the rules. Setting The game takes place in the world of the Cthulhu Mythos, by default in 1920s Lovecraft Country. Popular supplements led to later editions also including the option to play in 1890s England (introduced in Cthulhu by Gaslight), and the modern day (originally the 1980s, introduced in Cthulhu Now). Other supplements, published by Chaosium and others, support other settings, including World War II (Achtung! Cthulhu, also for ''Trail of Cthulhu), 11th century Europe (Cthulhu Dark Ages), Ancient Rome (Cthulhu Invictus) and the 23rd century (Cthulhu Rising).'' Characters This is a list species and deities covered in the main rulebooks. Rulebook The Creature Companion The Complete Dreamlands Secrets of Japan HP Lovecraft's Dreamlands Malleus Monstrorum Introduced new entities following a Chaosium competition: * Robert Horowitz's dust-men * Bruce L. Priddy's Father-Of-All-Sharks * Chad J. Bowser's pallid dancers Species *Adumbrali *Alskali *Children of the Wind *Chthonians *Colours Out of Space *Desh, Greater & Lesser *Dholes *Dimensional Shamblers *Elder Things *Flying Polyps *Fungus, Vile *Ghasts *Ghouls *Gn'icht' Tyaacht *Gnoph-Keh *Green Abyss, Spawn of the *Gugs *Horses of the Invisible *Hyperboreans *K'n-yan, People of *Leng, Men from *Leng Spiders *L'gy'hx, Inhabitants of *Lloigor *Martense Kin *Martians *Mi-Go *Mind Parasites *Moon-Beasts *Nioth-Korghai *Ny'ghan Grii *Rat People *Reptile People *Serpent People *S'glhuo, Denizens of *Shaggai *Shaggai, Insects from *Shoggoths *Shoggoth Lords *Space Eaters *Star Vampires *Swine Folk *Terrors from Beyond *Things *Tindalos, Hounds of *Tindalos, Lords of *Tindalosian Hybrids *Travelers *Triffids *Tunnelers Below *Voormis *Voors *Worms of the Earth *Xiclotl, Beings from *Xiclotl,Death-Vines of *Xo Tl'mi-go *Yaddith, Denizens of *Yekub, Inhabitants of *Yith, Great Race of *Yith, Great Race of (New) *Zoogs Servants *Abhoth, Spawn of *Aihais *Animiculi *Athlach-Nacha, Daughters of *Byakhee *Chakota *Chaugnar Faugn, Greater & Lesser Brothers of *Cold Ones *Crawling Ones *Crystallizers of Dreams, Guardians of *Cthulhu, Star-Spawn of *Cthulhu, Thralls of *Dark Ones *Dark Sargassum *Deep Ones *Deep One Hybrids *Dust-Men *Dwellers in the Depths *Eihort, Broodlings of *Fire Vampires *Fishers from Outside *Fosterlings of the Old Ones *Glaaki, Servants of *Gloon, Servants of (see Gloon) *Goatswood Gnomes *Gof 'nn Hupadgh Shub-Niggurath *Green God, Children of the *Gyaa-Yothn *Hastur, Spawn of *Hell-Plants *Hunting Horrors of Nyarlathotep *Ib, Beings of & Ghost-Beings *Lumens *Miri Nigri *Nagaae *Nightgaunts *Nyogtha, Spawn of *Othuum,Minions of *Othuyeg, Spawn of *Outer Gods, Servitors of *Pallid Dancers *Petesouchi *Rat-Things *Sand-Dwellers *Seekers *Shantaks *Shoggoths, Proto- *Shoggoth-Twsha *Shub-Niggurath, Dark Young *Shugoran *Spawn of the Winds *Spectral Hunters *Sphinx, Children of the *Tcho-Tchos *Tomb-Herd *Tree-Men of M'bwa *Trolls *Tsathoggua, Formless Spawn *Tsathoggua, Scions of *Typhonian Beasts *Ubbo-Sathla, Brood of *Unspeakable Possessors *Watchers *Wendigo *Y'golonac, Servants of *Yig, Children of *Yig, Spawn of *Yog-Sothoth, Sons of *Yuggs *Zarr Others *M'bwa (see Red Flux, The God of The) *Million Favoured Ones *Mr. Shiny *Star Pool, Lurker in the *Worm that Walks Supplements Please expand * The Sassoon Files See also * Achtung! Cthulhu' - A Mythos-based RPG which is set during World War II. * CthulhuTech - A Mythos-based RPG set in the late 21st century, in which humans use advanced technology to fight off Mythos-based threats. * Trail of Cthulhu - A later Mythos-based RPG which uses the GUMSHOE system, focussing on investigation and interpreting clues. * Delta Green - An alternate contemporary setting based on the Mythos, originally set in the 1990s but later updated. * Cthulhu Live - A live-action Mythos-based RPG. * ''Call of Cthulhu ''- A video game adaptation of the original RPG. Category:Cthulhu Mythos role-playing games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Board Games